


Practice Makes Perfect

by clb391



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clb391/pseuds/clb391
Summary: Veronica Lodge stared at her best friend, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.Betty Cooper, the girl she secretly fantasized about most nights, wanted Veronica’s help “practicing” before losing her virginity to Archie Andrews.It was unreal.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Practice Makes Perfect

She wasn’t serious. 

Veronica Lodge stared at her best friend, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Never in a million years would she have expected such a request to come out of Betty Cooper’s mouth. Betty, with her flawless blonde ponytail and not a hair of our place. Betty, Riverdale’s All-American sweetheart. And, to top it all off, they were smack in the middle of Pop’s Diner of all places. It must have been a dream. 

But the emerald green eyes shining back at her were nothing if not earnest.

Veronica, measuring her breathing, leaned forward over the table of their favorite booth. 

“Betty,” she said, slowly but purposefully, “That’s quite a request.”

The blonde girl blushed, but didn’t look away. Her eyes met Veronica’s saucer-like stare, the pleading in them evident. 

Veronica could feel herself melting at the sight. God knew she was a sucker when it came to the blonde. 

She’d had a serious crush on Betty ever since she’d waltzed into Pop’s three months prior, the night before the start of their junior year, and seen the blonde elegantly sipping a vanilla shake with her then-best friend Archie Andrews. 

Freshly arrived in the small town from New York City after her father’s financial scandal, Veronica knew she was destined to be gossiped about. But neither of the two had treated her oddly or remarked about her family’s sordid history. Betty, especially. The blonde was so sweet and friendly, immediately offering to arrive early at Riverdale High the next morning to help Veronica get better acquainted, and then showing up with freshly baked muffins as a welcome present. It didn’t hurt that she was also a total smokeshow without even realizing it. 

Despite her attraction to the girl, it was quite clear to Veronica from the get-go that Betty was completely hung up on the redheaded boy. 

Not that Veronica particularly blamed her. Archie, football hero and wannabe musician, was certainly a catch. She might even have considered him—and the ginger certainly made his interest known, if the doglike panting he’d shown at their first meeting and the subsequent first weeks of school was anything to go on—if she hadn’t so desperately wanted to make Betty her friend. There was something so pure about the blonde, a sensibility so sweet and innocent, that Veronica couldn’t help but want Betty to be a major fixture in her life. That meant avoiding anything romantic with either of them. 

With her supple skin and raven locks, Veronica never lacked for admirers. So it hadn’t been hard to indulge in a choice sampling from what else Riverdale had to offer. There had been the short-lived fling with Chuck Clayton, the drunken romp with cheerleading captain Cheryl Blossom, and the ongoing friends-with-benefit situation with Reggie Mantle, although he was clearly interested in something more. 

Throughout, though, Veronica had always held a torch for the blonde. Firstly, nothing was more important than when Betty needed her, even a tryst with one of said beaus. Secondly, she found it hard to look away. At cheerleading practice, she’d often find herself staring at Betty’s gorgeous long legs as she stretched, or in class, at the tiniest bit of cleavage that poked out when Betty hunched over her desk to take detailed notes. She’d imagine doing dirty, delicious things to the blonde, later at night in bed, her trusty vibrator in hand. But she would never do anything to hurt their friendship, so she kept her crush to herself and tried to encourage Betty to take a shot with the clueless Archie. The redhead finally seemed to realize what was right in front of him—after two years of Betty’s persistent pining—when it became clear that despite her flirtatious manner Veronica was never going to stick a toe in deeper. When Veronica not so subtly insinuated that the reason was their mutual best friend, Archie got the hint and promptly asked Betty out. That had been about a month ago, and Veronica had assumed everything with the “golden couple,” as most of Riverdale called them, was copacetic, including their physical relationship. Betty had never suggested anything otherwise. 

Now, on a chilly December night, over milkshakes, in matching white turtlenecks and cheer uniforms—a night just like every other—the blonde had absolutely floored her. 

Betty, her best friend, the girl she secretly fantasized about most nights, wanted Veronica’s help “practicing” before losing her virginity to Archie.

It was unreal. 

“Betty,” she repeated, still trying to wrap her head around this, “Sex is different...with a woman or man. I’m not sure I’m the person to help.” 

The blonde, however, seemed prepared for this line of questioning, which honestly didn’t shock Veronica. Betty never half-assed any plans.

“I know, but you’ve been with both girls and guys, right?” 

Veronica nodded slowly. She’d never been less than honest about her sexual encounters with Betty, even the one-night stand with Cheryl, which for some reason had seemed to rile the blonde. Veronica had chalked it up to her prudishness and discomfort with girl-on-girl sex, but given Betty’s request, maybe that wasn’t the case. 

“So you know the differences and can guide me,” Betty continued.

“But, Betty…” 

“V,” Betty interrupted. “It’s not like I can ask a guy. And it’s not like...it’s just, you know, a little kissing and touching, practice so I know what to do for the real thing. Like tutoring.” 

Veronica closed her eyes momentarily, willing the images of kissing Betty’s lips and stroking her naked body out of her mind. She could not discuss this without a cool head, free of her raging hormones. Regaining her equilibrium, she said, “But, why, B? 

Betty bit her lip, shy to admit it, but finally blurt out, “I’m nervous, V. I...I’ve never done anything and everyone around is so experienced. Archie is too. It’s scary for me. I don’t want to be bad at it.” 

Veronica's heart went soft hearing Betty’s admission. She had known the blonde was quite inexperienced sexually, especially compared to the rest of their classmates, but she’d never expected the sunny, put-together girl to be so nervous and self-conscious about it. She found it both adorable and sad. Truthfully, Veronica thought, any girl, especially Betty, deserved someone to be gentle and guiding with her during her first time. And Archie, for all his many graces, was notoriously oblivious. She could easily imagine him unintentionally mucking up a girl’s virginity loss by going too fast or not reading obvious physical cues. 

The words slipped out of her. “I understand, but you shouldn’t worry. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their bed.” 

Betty blushed wildly, shaking her head in disbelief. It drove Veronica wild that the blonde couldn’t see what was right in front of her—how attractive and desirable she was. 

“He’s not pressuring you, is he?” she asked. She didn’t believe so, but wanted to be certain. 

“No, no,” the blonde reassured. “Come on, you know, Archie. He would never.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“I want this, V,” Betty said emphatically. “We haven’t even really talked about it much. I’m just tired of feeling like the good girl all the time. Especially when everyone’s already doing it.” 

Veronica smiled at her sadly. She didn’t like that Betty felt this way, but she could understand it. “How much have you guys done?” she asked, hoping her curiosity covered up the very large trace of jealousy she felt. 

Betty shifted, obviously a little uncomfortable. Only Betty could ask her to show her how to have sex properly and then get shy about talking about sexual matters. Veronica hated how much it turned her on. 

“We’ve kissed, obviously, but never much more,” she explained, her cheeks tinted pink. “We’ve been so busy with football season and our parents always around, I just...it was never the right time.” 

Veronica nodded slowly, urging her to go on. She knew when the blonde was holding back. 

“And I’ve been too nervous and self-conscious...I just freeze whenever...and...I need help, V,” she broke, almost pleading. “Please say you’ll help me.” 

Veronica balled her hands into fists under the table and closed her eyes. Betty was literally begging her. Despite knowing how even a small taste of the girl would make her crush even more impossible to get over, how could she say no? It was her best friend. And she needed help. It would be fine, Veronica lied to herself. Just some kissing, light petting, and a few tips, and Betty would be on her way. Veronica could handle that, couldn’t she? She’d made out with countless guys before and it hadn’t meant anything. And she had self-control, didn’t she? Girls practiced for guys like this all the time. And she certainly had the experience to help. 

Her brown eyes fluttered open, meeting Betty’s hopeful green orbs. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll do it. I’ll help you.” 

Betty’s face broke into a wide smile, relief flooding over her. 

The way Betty beamed at her nearly made Veronica forget all her inhibitions. She could do this. It would be fine, effortless and enjoyable even. And then everything would settle back to just how it was supposed to be. Betty with Archie and Veronica flirting with the idea of actually dating Reggie. She rolled her shoulders to her full height. It made her feel in control. She could do this. 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Betty was now gushing. “I swear you’re a lifesaver. And I promise it’ll be short and I won’t be weird about it.” 

“Don’t worry about it, B,” Veronica interrupted, trying to modulate her voice to its normal cool. “Girls help each other out like this all the time.” 

“Right,” Betty said. “Right, of course, like in Cruel Intentions, except not in a manipulative way.” 

Veronica giggled. “Yes, just like that.” 

“So Thursday night? Betty asked, slightly tentative. Veronica knew she was afraid the brunette would still try to get out of it. 

Veronica nodded in the affirmative. The boys had some football team ritual before the big game on Friday, so there’d be no pressure to go do something with the gang. They'd be alone. And with plenty of time. 

“My place,” she decided. Her parents were never home, almost always at the office working hard to rebuild their fallen empire, so it made sense to plan the “lesson,” as Veronica had now dubbed it in her mind, for the Pembrooke. Plus, there was no way she was engaging in any girl-on-girl activity with Betty’s conservative, straightlaced mother nearby. 

“7:00,” Betty suggested. “I’ll come by after family dinner. I’ll tell my mom we’re doing homework together...We sort of are,” she added with an awkward giggle. 

Veronica smiled, her stomach already thumping in anticipation. “Thursday night at 7:00 it is.” 

****

Smoothing the comforter down on her bed, Veronica took a last look around the room. She’d had the bed made with fresh linens and lit a few of her favorite scented candles. She was nervous at Betty’s imminent arrival, but not nearly as nervous as she knew the blonde probably was. For all her apprehension about the evening’s planned activities, Veronica couldn’t help but also feel a wave of excitement at the opportunity to be with Betty in the way she so craved. If that meant a casual, semi-unconscious attempt to seduce Betty with ambience and her skilled mouth and fingers, so be it. 

The doorbell ringing made Veronica jump a little, but she quickly relaxed. 7:00 on the dot. As to be expected from Betty. Straightening her shoulders, she made her way to the entryway. Before opening the door, Veronica took a final glance in the foyer mirror. The black dress she’s picked out for the occasion hugged her curves perfectly, just as she wanted. Satisfied, she opened the heavy apartment door to find Betty waiting expectantly in the plush carpeted hallway. Upon seeing Veronica, the blonde offered a shy smile. Veronica smiled warmly back and tilted her head to usher her in, while taking the opportunity to give the blonde a glance over.

Betty was dressed comfortably, in leggings and a long-sleeved crop top, the sliver of her pale, flat stomach poking through. Veronica eyed it hungrily. She hoped part of this lesson definitely involved a shirtless Betty. 

“Hi,” Betty said nervously, once inside the apartment’s foyer. 

“Hey there,” Veronica replied, praying she was giving off her usual sultry tone and not one that betrayed the butterflies of excitement growing in her stomach. 

“So...do you want to start, or…” 

“Sure, whatever you’d like.” 

Betty nodded and looked at Veronica for further direction. Veronica smirked to herself. As nervous as she was, she was glad to be in control of this situation. 

“Shall we go to my bedroom?” she suggested. 

“Right, yes, that’s...that’s a good idea,” Betty stuttered. 

“Okay then,” Veronica said, with authority. She headed back in the direction of her bedroom, Betty following gingerly behind her. 

Once inside, Veronica turned and carefully shut the door behind Betty. The blonde glanced around the room and took what appeared to be a small gulp at seeing the candles. 

“It looks nice,” she murmured. 

“Well, I thought the ambiance should be romantic.” 

Betty could only nod in response. 

Sensing Betty would have to be prodded into this, judging from how shy and awkward she was acting (despite the whole endeavor being her idea, Veronica thought with a chuckle), the brunette decided she would have to take the reins and let her natural confidence lead the way. 

“So, I know this is practice for Archie, aka being with a guy, so do you want me to change?” Veronica asked, gesturing to her dress. 

“Oh...oh no,” Betty squeaked. “You look fine. I mean, more than fine. You look great.” 

Veronica grinned. “Well, thank you.” She took a step backward to her bed, eyeing Betty as she did so. She took a seat gracefully, tucking one ankle behind the other. “Do you want to sit down?” 

Betty nodded and came after her, perching precariously on the edge of Veronica’s queen-sized bed. 

“It’s okay this is awkward,” Veronica said with a soothing smile. 

Betty seemed to relax a little at that, her body loosening slightly, sinking into the soft mattress. “I’m sorry. I know this was my idea...I just…” 

“It’s fine,” Veronica reassured. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Betty smiled shyly. “Okay.” 

“So, how about…” Veronica leaned closer. “We start by kissing.” 

Betty nodded and closed her eyes, tilting her head forward to meet Veronica’s. The brunette gently placed her right hand on Betty’s cheek, loving the little shiver the blonde made as she did so, and guided their lips together. Kissing Betty for the first time, Veronica could barely suppress a moan. The blonde’s soft lips tasted like a sweet mix of strawberry and vanilla and Veronica needed more. She craved more. The brunette pressed her lips a little harder against Betty’s, coaxing the blonde’s mouth open with her tongue. Moving her grip to the back of Betty’s head, Veronica carefully nipped the blonde’s lips, before slipping her tongue further into Betty’s warm and inviting mouth. As she sought out Betty’s tongue to tangle against her own, Veronica started to caress the bare skin of Betty’s back under her shirt. She could swear she heard the blonde gasp in pleasure at the first brush of skin-to-skin contact. 

Her fingers still tracing circles on Betty’s back, Veronica slowed the kiss. As she leaned back slightly, she admired the dazed look on Betty’s face. She was glad she wasn’t the only one seeing stars from the embrace. 

“As we continue to kiss, I want you to try touching me as well,” she suggested. “Where you think someone would like,” she added, trying to maintain the pretense that this was still a lesson for Betty’s ultimate loss of virginity to Archie, without saying his name. 

“Right,” Betty said, her brow furrowed. 

Giving the blonde an encouraging smile, Veronica leaned in again, capturing the blonde’s lips in hers. Both of her arms now around Betty, Veronica began to graze her fingers further up Betty’s back. Betty responded carefully, folding her arms around Veronica’s neck, slowly starting to run her fingers through the luscious brunette strands close to Veronica’s scalp. They continued to kiss, their mouths seeking new positions and tastes. Veronica guided Betty, taking one of the blonde’s hands and directing it down from the back of her head to her upper back and shoulders. Betty tentatively slid her hand back and forth over Veronica, as the brunette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hands firmly planted on Betty's mid-back, she drew the blonde in even closer, so their chests were nearly touching. Sucking gently on Betty’s pink lips, Veronica scooted them further back onto the bed, into a position between sitting and laying down. Betty’s body was like putty in her hands, easily giving in to Veronica’s expert kisses and ministrations, and she lifted her fingers further so they traced the back of Betty’s white cotton bra. She could easily unhook it, she felt, the heat inside her rising. She was already so wet. She hoped Betty was too. 

Dropping her hands from Betty’s back, she moved her mouth down Betty’s chin onto her upper neck, leaving a trail of kisses. The blonde’s head lolled back and a small groan escaped from her mouth as Veronica hit a particular sweet spot. Veronica smiled against Betty’s neck at the feelings she was eliciting from the blonde and began to slowly curl her tongue around Betty’s earlobe. The blonde shivered under her in response. Her fingers danced over the skin of Betty’s stomach, as her other hand pulled out the blonde’s ponytail, letting her golden locks tumble free, framing her face like a halo. Veronica could hear the blonde’s breath getting shorter beneath her, her abdominal muscles tightening. 

“Is it alright if I take your shirt off, Betty?” Veronica asked, her tongue still swirling against the blonde’s ear. “That’s usually the next step.” 

Betty nodded slowly. “That would be okay.”

Moving her lips from Betty’s ear, Veronica sat them up and slowly lifted the fabric off of Betty’s torso and arms. She closed her eyes momentarily before taking a good look at the angelic blonde before her. The tops of Betty’s large breasts swelling over her bra as the blonde panted slightly had Veronica dripping in her panties. She smiled reassuringly at the blonde and once again captured her lips. Betty eagerly responded, it felt to Veronica. The blonde’s tongue swirling against her own, the brunette began to trace her finger along the lines of Betty’s bra, hoping to adjust the blonde to the feeling of being shirtless with another person. Pressing her own chest against Betty’s bra-clad one, Veronica moved her hands once again to Betty’s lower back. She pushed it toward her slightly, her fingers dipping dangerously close to Betty’s butt. Betty seemed to get the message and her legs instinctively surrounded Veronica, so that she was nearly straddling her. Veronica moved her hands up Betty’s back so her fingers were once again tracing the blonde’s bra clasp. Veronica pulled the blonde’s back toward her as she kissed her, Betty’s breasts thumping against her own. She rolled her upper body against Betty’s and could feel the blonde’s nipples hardening at the motion. The blonde’s knees squeezed around her, properly straddling her now. Betty’s hot center now pulsing against her abdomen, Veronica knew it was time to take things to the next level. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Veronica looked straight at Betty, whose green eyes seemed to be clouded over. “I’m going to take your bra off, okay?” she asked gently. 

Betty nodded, a bit nervously. 

Veronica experly unhooked the clasp, pushing the offending fabric down Betty’s arms and somewhere to the floor. Coming face to face with Betty’s gorgeous, round breasts for the first time was almost more than she could handle. The blonde’s skin was splotched rosy pink, her nipples goose-pimpled and hard. Veronica was sure she licked her plump lips at the sight, Betty shivering in anticipation before her. Trying desperately to keep things educational, as planned, despite her absolute desire to put her mouth on every inch of Betty’s body, the brunette attempted to focus back on the idea of a lesson. 

“Now, it’s important that your partner makes you feel good. You need to be properly aroused before penetration,” Veronica explained. “So, I’m going to start touching your breasts.” 

The blonde bit her lips, but nodded once again. 

Dragging her hands slowly up Betty’s stomach, Veronica positioned the blonde in a prone position. Then she reached gently for the two breasts. Caressing them softly, she leaned down over the blonde and began to kiss up Betty’s neck and collarbone, sucking on each sweet spot that elicited a shudder from the blonde. Accelerating, Veronica placed both her hands fully around the blonde’s breasts and squeezed. Betty let out a sigh of pleasure, which transformed into a breathy moan when Veronica rubbed her thumbs over Betty’s nipples and pinched them. 

“Oh my God,” she muttered, her eyes locked, her lower body squirming underneath the brunette. 

Pressing her knee between Betty’s open leg, Veronica moved her mouth lower, her hands now holding Betty’s hips in place. She kissed a ring around each breast before taking Betty’s left nipple in her mouth. She compensated the right by moving one of her hands to squeeze Betty’s full breast. As she pebbled one nipple with her fingers, she began to gently suck the other. A string of bubbly moans fell from Betty’s lips, her body grinding against the bed beneath her. Veronica bit Betty’s nipple, soothing the sting with a swirl of her tongue. Betty’s heels were digging into the bed as she let out little mewls of pleasure. Veronica was in ecstasy. Moving her mouth lower, she placed a string of kisses across Betty’s stomach, moving the blonde’s leggings down with her, until she was just above her pelvis. 

“Are you wet, Betty?” Veronica asked, hoping her tone was maintaining its usual cool, despite the feverish feeling taking over at being inches away from seeing this blonde goddess naked and at her mercy. 

“Yes,” Betty managed to get out with a sigh.

“Do you want me to keep going?” she asked, tentatively. 

Veronica closed her eyes momentarily pleading the answer to be in the affirmative. This was way more than they had discussed doing, and Betty could easily say no. After all, she did have a boyfriend, and this was quickly verging on dangerous territory. If they continued down this path, it would be Veronica, not stupid Archie, taking this perfect girl’s virginity, a thought that made her shudder with desire. Betty’s body had been so pliant; she had given in to all of Veronica’s touches easily. Was it possible Betty wanted Veronica as much as she did her? Veronica ached for it to be true. She slowly opened her eyes to see Betty meet her serious gaze and nod yes. If there was any hesitation in his gesture, Veronica couldn’t see it. The blonde’s emerald eyes were shining, radiating her hunger for more. She seemed to desperately want this. To want Veronica to possess her body. It filled the brunette’s already dripping wet pussy with even more arousal. 

She carefully pulled the blonde’s leggings off. Betty’s matching white cotton underwear had a distinct wet splotch on them, filling Veronica with pride. She had gotten the blonde to this point—drenched with lust and ready to be sated like she’d never been before. Veronica was so turned on from the sensation, so hot. She needed to get some of her own clothes off. 

“I’m going to take my dress off, Betty,” Veronica said, an unsaid question in her voice. 

Betty nodded and Veronica moved to lower the zipper on her dress, letting it fall from her body to the floor. She was clad in a lacy maroon bra and matching thong and she could see Betty gaping at her body in wonderment. None of the people she’d been with, no matter how attracted they were to her, looked at her with such admiration and yearning. She was beginning to realize her crush on the blonde hadn’t been as one-sided as she’d believed. 

Moving the focus back to Betty’s incredible body, Veronica began kissing up the blonde’s legs and stomach, until once again claiming her mouth. Their kiss now was sloppier than before, less hesitant and more desperate.Their mouths moved together eagerly as if each had a craving for a taste only the other could fill. Holding Betty’s head aloft, Veronica teased her fingers down to rub over the girl’s underwear. She could feel the wetness spreading under her. Slipping one digit inside, Veronica glided her finger up Betty’s welcoming slit. The blonde hissed into her mouth, spurring Veronica on further. She ran her finger gingerly up to Betty’s clit, circling around it and coating it in Betty’s own arousal. Lowering her finger once more, she ran her digit several times up and down Betty’s opening, teasing her. The blonde’s body intuitively grinded toward Veronica’s hand, desperate for her forefinger. Veronica finally coaxed it inside the blonde’s center, up to the knuckle, penetrating her for the first time. Her finger slowly shooting in and out, Veronica moved to kiss Betty’s neck. The blonde was moaning hard against her ear, her head buried into the crook of Veronica’s neck. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” she asked, the term of endearment falling unconsciously from her tongue. 

“Yes, Ronnie,” Betty whined. 

Veronica took the opportunity to pull the blonde’s panties off, finally getting a look at Betty in all her glory. She was stunning. Veronica just wanted to drown her in pleasure. She resumed fingering her slowly, adjusting Betty to the new feeling of something inside her. As Betty grew wetter, Veronica added a second digit and began to fuck the blonde faster. Betty’s pussy was so tight, and a mix of slight pain and enormous pleasure covered her glistening face as Veronica filled her center. Moving her head down, Veronica began sucking one of Betty’s nipples. The blonde gripped the bedsheets with her hands, twisting them and rolling her body as it sought satiation from the brunette’s mouth and fingers. 

Looking up to Betty’s face from between her breasts, never stilling the movement of her fingers, Veronica murmured, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Betty. Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?” 

Betty moaned, loudly, as Veronica’ fingers hit a spot deep inside her. “Please...don’t stop,” she begged. 

Slowing her movement, slightly, Veronica lifted her thumb up to meet Betty’s pretty pink clit, still wet from her previous touches. Her thumb circled the nub slowly, Betty’s center rising to meet her soft strokes. Exerting more pressure, Veronica began to knead Betty’s clit back and forth and then in a circular motion. She could see the tension building in the blonde’s body as she rubbed her most sensitive of spots. The girl was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and her stomach was clenched with obvious anticipation. 

“I don’t….I….Ronnie...it feels…” Betty babbled, the feelings of pleasure now overtaking her unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She was moments away from climaxing, Veronica was sure. 

Extracting her two fingers from Betty’s center, slick with the blonde’s arousal, Veronica placed them over her throbbing clit and expertly ran them back and forth over the nub. Betty gasped at the sensation, her voice soon giving way to a persistent string of loud, incomprehensible moans. Her body writhed in pleasure and juices spilled out of her as Veronica continued to urgently rub her fingers against the blonde’s clit, driving her over the edge. As the sensations overtook her, Betty’s eyes rolled back and her pussy bucked up against Veronica’s hand, her whole body in pulsing ecstasy as she orgasmed for what Veronica assumed was her first time ever. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” she moaned, her voice rising as the waves of pleasure cresting in her center vibrated through the sinews of her body. 

Bringing Betty down from her high, Veronica continued to slowly caress her clit, before trailing her fingers back up Betty’s stomach until they flew off Betty’s chin and reached her own mouth. Betty, inhaling sharply, watched in fascination as Veronica licked her fingers clean of Betty’s sweet juices, her eyes wide as saucers. 

Veronica smirked, enjoying corrupting the blonde like this. “Delicious,” she proclaimed, and Betty blushed bright red in a mix of embarrassment and delight.

There was no way she was stopping now. She needed more, and it seemed like the glazed over, satiated blonde would be more than amenable. Positioning her knees on either side of Betty in a straddle, her lips found the blonde’s, who met her kiss ardently. Veronica leaned down, the tops of her breasts brushing against Betty’s bare form. They kissed hotly and Veronica began to grind her own center into Betty’s naked pussy. The ache she felt was almost too much to bear. Getting Betty off had been the sexiest thing she could have imagined, and she craved her own release, especially if it came from the blonde’s hands. God, she wanted to show Betty how to pleasure another woman. How to pleasure her, specifically. Sucking on Betty’s warm tongue, she directed the blonde’s hands to her ass, urging her to press down. Betty did so hesitantly, and then, upon feeling the sensation of Veronica grinding into her sensitive pussy, with more confidence. Veronica hissed into Betty’s mouth, biting her lip. She continued to grind her center against Betty’s, the blonde spurring her movements. 

Desperate to feel Betty’s pussy against her own, she once again took control of Betty’s hands over her underwear. “Take them off,” she commanded and Betty leaned up to pull the drenched thong off Veronica’s ass and down her legs. 

Veronica grabbed Betty’s back and resumed kissing her, shuffling each of their legs so their centers could meet. Cupping the blonde’s ass, Veronica began thrusting into Betty’s pussy, feeling its wetness mix with her own. Betty tried to kiss back, but it was clear the sensation of their pussies meeting was frazzling her mind and her head kept falling forward to nuzzle into Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica moaned as Betty attempted to pull her upper body in closer for support. Clinging to the blonde’s ass, she thrusted harder, the friction from their wet clits pressing together spreading heat across her body.

She was close, but she wanted Betty to be properly responsible for her orgasm, so she leaned her lower body back slightly, moving her hands to find Betty’s center. The blonde’s whole body shuddered as Veronica’s expert fingers worked her clit, still tender from her first climax. 

“Do you want to help me come, Betty?” she asked, staring directly into Betty’s eyes, as her fingers circled the pink nub tantalizingly slow.

“Yes,” the blonde whispered desperately. 

Taking Betty’s hand in hers, she coaxed it toward her own pussy, and began to extend Betty’s fingers over her spreading wetness. She guided Betty’s fingers rubbing her clit, as she continued to work her own ministrations on the blonde. The blonde’s face was contorted with pleasure, her eyes wide with amazement at the feel of Veronica in her hands. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Veronica coached, as Betty’s hand motions grew more confident. “Yes...good girl,” she moaned. 

Her orgasm approaching, Veronica dropped her hand from Betty’s and began working the blonde harder, the girl’s juices dripping like nectar down her fingers. Betty responded in kind, prompting a loud moan from the brunette. “Oh, fuck, Betty, that feels so good. I’m so close.”

Rubbing Betty’s pussy as if her life depended on it, Veronica could see the tension building on the blonde’s face. Her eyes slammed shut as the tension built to its apex deep within her. Veronica’s body reacted the same at Betty’s caresses, her release nanoseconds away. Fingers soft and demanding against each others’ clits, each felt a burst of raw pleasure. Veronica let out a deep, guttural gasp, as Betty nearly screamed. They came together, the sensation gushing through their bodies. 

The blonde sank against the bed, panting, as Veronica caught her own breath, appraising her. Sweat covered Betty’s body, and arousal stained her thighs. God, she was too fucking sexy. And Veronica had possessed her, taken her first blush of sexuality. It was a dream come true. 

“That was...wow…” Betty managed to get out between deep breaths. 

Veronica smiled and leaned back against the bed as well. 

“I can’t believe I really gave you an orgasm,” Betty said in wonderment. 

“You also had two of your own,” Veronica teasingly reminded her, earning a shy smile from Betty. “Have you had one before?” she asked, almost positive the answer was no, but wanting to be sure. 

Betty shook her head, and Veronica hid her smile of triumph at being Betty’s first. That on her mind though, and slowly coming down from the ecstatic high that had been making love to this girl, Veronica was all too cognizant of the situation at hand. Their lovemaking had technically been practice—for Betty to lose her virginity to Archie. Well, that was no longer on the table. Even if Betty and Archie did eventually have sex (a thought that made Veronica sick to her stomach after what had just happened), she was still Betty’s first, and always would be. Feeling possessive, she felt she had to make this as clear as possible to Betty, even if it ended up hurting the blonde. 

“Betty,” she said, trying to keep her tone as gentle as possible. “I don’t mean this to upset you, but, technically, that means I was your first. You lost your virginity to me.” 

Betty bit her lips and looked at Veronica seriously, her eyes deep in thought. “Yes,” she replied, her voice low. “I know.” 

“Okay,” Veronica murmured. 

“I’m glad it was with you,” Betty admitted looking down. 

Veronica felt her heart soar. She wouldn’t act on it now, but she knew the mind-blowing experience she’d given the blonde would ultimately, no matter how long it took, have her coming back for more. The thought of Betty, on her knees, begging Veronica in the near future to fuck her again filled the brunette with all kinds of deliciously evil thoughts. So she’d lay low. She’d let Betty figure it out for herself. After all, she was pretty smart, and it was obvious there were all kinds of sexual sparks between the two. Betty would soon learn Veronica was the one for her, not that silly ginger boy. In the meantime, she just smiled kindly at the blonde. 

“I’m glad it was with me, too.”


End file.
